


Second chance?

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Marinette is heartbroken and seeks refuge with a certain musician.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 13





	Second chance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random scene that popped into my mind and demanded to be written. As such it’s a very short and quickly written piece, but I think it turned out pretty good so hope you enjoy 🤗

Heart hammering, tears blurring her vision, rain streaking down her face from her soaked hair; Marinette reached out her hand and knocked.

As the door opened she threw herself at the person answering it, the tears finally breaking free and falling down her cheeks. 

“M-Mari?” A soft voice stammered in surprise, arms automatically catching her into a hug. “What are you doing out in the rain?” 

“I-I... H-he... K-Kagami...” She managed to get out between sobs. 

An understanding hum and sigh came from above as a comforting hand stroked her wet hair. 

Marinette raised her head, red-rimmed eyes searching. 

“I-is it too late? To choose you? Us?”

Luka looked down at her, surprised, before smiling gently, wiping a tear from her cheek.

“Mari, you know I’ve been married for five years now.” 

Marinette huffed and pouted and buried her face back into his chest.

Luka laughed softly. 

“Do you want to come inside and talk?” 

Marinette nodded into his chest, before Luka gently pried her away and led her into the warmth of his home, his wife already waiting with a blanket ready.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know if Marinette actually got together with Adrien in this or not, maybe she did and he cheated on her? Maybe she didn’t but her crush continued despite Adrien and Kagami being an item and now they got married? I dunno 🤷 I’ll leave it to your imagination 😋👍
> 
> Have a wonderful day and thank you for reading 🐼💕


End file.
